


Trouble in Paradise

by Mama_Knows_Best



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol, Betrayal, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt, Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Smoking, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Knows_Best/pseuds/Mama_Knows_Best
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Philips is the daughter of none other than Trevor Philips. She's smart, classy and aims for success in Los Santos, but trouble lies ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy everyone :)
> 
> This is the first ever Fan Fiction I've written, so it's probably a little rough round the edges. I apologise. :3 
> 
> I'm in love with this game and fandom (who isn't) so I decided to write something that's been going around my head for a while. Hope you like it! :D

'Los Santos, the place where everyone is trying to be successful in everything they do, the place where you can make friends and be social, the place now called home.' 

The early morning view of Los Santos was beautiful. Looking out at the beach, the blue sea gently hitting the golden sand, the sun brightly shining making the sea glow. "I could get used to this." 

Amy Philips, a young 19 year old woman with big dreams and amibitions, recently moved from North Yankton to start a new life in Los Santos. She strived to be an independent and successful woman, learn to live her life how she wanted it and now, she had the chance to do just that. She moved from North Yankton only a few weeks ago and found a nice little apartment, that didn't cost a fortune, by the beach. She knew that it would take time to adjust to her new surroundings, but she was determined to make it work. 

Today was the day of her job interview at the local bank. She applied for the job, to be an account for them and hoped she had a chance of getting it as she's had previous experience back in North Yankton. 

The clock showed 7:30am, the interview wasn't until 10:00am, but she wanted to be ready and prepared and not to be late for her first interview here. 

She made her way into the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting it run for while to get it nice and warm whilst she brushed her teeth. "Today is the big day, ooh nerves are definitely settling in, deep breaths Amy, you'll be fine." 

After 20 minutes in the bathroom, Amy got dressed and makes her way to the kitchen, grabbing two slices of bread and slotting them in the toaster. Whilst she was waiting, she checked her phone, seeing if anyone had got in touch. Two messages and a missed call. All of them was from her mum.  
First text read;  
"Hi sweetie, hope you're ok, good luck with the interview, call me when you get out of there. Love you xxxxxx"  
The second one was a load more kisses and a short message saying "Make sure you stay alert and check who's around you, you never know WHO could be there, love you."

She sat on the couch, turning on the TV hoping to find something interesting to watch whilst eating her breakfast. She flicked through the channels slowly, seeing briefly what was on each one but she stopped on a news channel as she saw a news reporter out in the sticks somewhere reporting that someone had been murdered. "Wow, you never really are safe where ever you are"  
She listened carefully to the woman reporting this horrible event.  
"Witnesses believe there was only one man involved in this incident but are not sure what the main cause was for this sudden attack." 

Amy almost choked on her toast as she jumped when she heard a knock at the door.  
"8:30 in the morning, who on earth could that be?" She opened the door to find it was a young dark haired girl, smiling and holding out a cup of coffee.  
"Morning sunshine, brought you a little something before you head off for your interview" the girl said so happily.  
"Hey Jess, come in, I wasn't expecting you to be honest, it's quite early for you." Amy teased.  
Jess was a girl that Amy met whilst having a quiet drink at a local bar, just outside of town. They chatted away most of the night, getting to know each other and soon they became friends. 

"Seriously girl I know it's early, trust me, I really don't know how I'm awake, must be all the coffee I'm drinking lately" she chuckled to herself. "How you feeling, you nervous?"  
"I'm alright, little nervous but nothing too big a deal." Amy knew she was good enough to get this job, it's whether her nerves would get the best of her, she's always had a problem with her nerves but like the hard worker she is, she tries her best to shake it off. 

The girls talked about random events in their lives for a quite a while before Jess stated she was going to get more coffee and some breakfast downtown.  
"Let me know how you get on, you'll be fine, don't stress." She smiled sweetly before leaving Amy's apartment. 

Amy decided to make sure her long brown hair was looking nice and tidy before doing her makeup, she applied just the right amount of makeup to her face and set off ready to start her new life in Los Santos.


	2. The Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, it's time for the job interview and as always, Amy is nervous and scared.
> 
> Will she manage to hold it together or will her nerves get the best of her?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a little more about her past and upbringing. She a tough cookie, but deep down has a lot of issues. 
> 
> Sorry if this is a little boring but I want people to get to know her more. 
> 
> I promise I'll get to the good stuff soon. She'll meet her dad again and his 'crew' :3

Driving down the roads of Los Santos, blasting music from the radio and sipping coffee from her cup, feeling happy to be here, enjoying seeing the beautiful streets and the people walking along them, feeling like she finally belonged somewhere, Amy knew that this interview today could quite possibly change her life forever. 

She never really felt happy in her life until a year ago, especially throughout her childhood days. She would often cry herself to sleep as she heard the screams and yelling from the downstairs of her house. She had a tough upbringing, her mum was a junkie, always saying that she would quit, get herself clean and pick herself up but something always happened and she'd fall straight back down. Her dad was considered to be a lot worse. He was never home half the time and when he was, he was always high on drugs or drunk, sometimes the combination of both wearing filthy clothes, covered in dirt and blood, not just his either, other people's too, shouting at her mum.  
Amy was their only child and she got told from day one that she was a mistake. All her life she thought about that, it played on her mind, bugging her and getting her down.  
By the time she was 10, her mum and dad had split and her mum was already with someone new, a good for nothing again. Her dad left her without even saying goodbye. It crushed her heart, leaving her crying at night hoping he'd come back. She didn't really know what was going on at that age.  
By the time she was 16, she knew her dad wasn't ever going to come back into her life and she learnt to accept it. 'Better off without him' she used to tell herself every night. 

Today, she wasn't even going to think about her past, today was the day she was going to change her life and no one was going to stop it.  
Amy pulled into the car park of the Bank, took one last look in the mirror to see if her hair and makeup was still on point. She got out of the car, throwing her handbag over her shoulder and began to walk towards the main door. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. 

She walked over to the reception desk wearing a smile and was greeted by a middle aged woman.  
"Hello, I'm here for the job interview, my name is Amy Philips" she signed.  
"Hello Amy, Welcome, I'll let Mr Wright know that you're here, please take a seat." She smiled and pointed to the chairs behind Amy.  
Amy mouthed a 'thank you' and sat down where she was told to wait. She started to feel nervous, sweating just a little. 'Deep breaths Amy' she mumbled to herself. 

10 minutes past and she was still waiting for Mr Wright. Every minute she felt more and more nervous, holding her hands together, her left leg bobbing up and down. She knew it wouldn't be long before she got up and walked out. Just as she thought that, a voice called in front of her.  
"Hello, you must be Amy Philips?" The man spoke.  
"Hi, yes sorry, I was in world of my own, y-yes I am."  
"Great, I'm Mr Wright, I'll be taking your interview today." He said, smiling at her whilst shaking her hand.

He led her to his office down the corridor of the building. They both stepped inside and he shut the door after them. He motioned for her to take a seat opposite a large desk. She sat down, over thinking as usual.  
"How are you today, feeling positive?'" The older man asked.  
"I'm ok thank you, I'm feeling positive yes." She smiled at him sweetly, but deep down feeling rather emotional.  
"So Miss Philips, why have you applied for this job and what makes you a suitable candidate?" He asked.  
"Well I applied for the job because I have had previous experience with being an accountant. I worked at one place for 3 years, I know what is required in the work place."  
His lips were press together hard, making a small perfect line. This made her feel uneasy.  
"Ok.... How did you hear about the job?" He look straight into her eyes.  
"Through the Internet, it popped up on the job website."

The interview lasted over an hour and by this time Amy really felt like she was going to pass out. She felt hot, sweaty and needed some fresh air. Mr Wright explained to her that he would give her a phone call after lunch to let her know how she got on.  
With that, she shook his hand and said goodbye. She headed for the exit hoping and praying all went well.  
She returned to her car and started it up. Dragging her phone out of her pocket, she quickly text her mum letting her know how she think she did.  
"Hi mum, just got out of the interview, I think it went alright, he's going to let me know if I got the job after lunch and know I didn't see anyone I didn't want too. Love you xxxx" 

Early afternoon's here were mayhem, everyone rushing about heading to the shops to buy unnecessary items that they don't need. Traffic was building up by the minute.  
Amy got home safely and rather quick considering. She threw her bag on the couch and made her way to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable.  
She retired to the couch and turned on the TV. Fame or Shame had just started. She loved watching it, just to see the amount of people that thought they had talent but were failures. Made her chuckle. 

2 o'clock came and still not a thing from Mr Wright. She checked her phone just incase she missed anything, nothing!  
"It's past lunch, why hasn't he got in touch? Well, could only mean one thing'" she sighed.  
About 15 minutes later her phone rang. She quickly answered, hoping it was Mr Wright. To her delight, it was.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is that Amy, it's Mr Wright from the Bank" his tone of voice didn't sound too encouraging.  
"Yes it is" she replied.  
"Good, I have some good news" he took a short pause before saying;  
"Congratulations, you have been success in getting the job"  
Amy really didn't know what to do, she was so happy, excited, speechless.  
"Hello, you still there?" He asked.  
"Y-yes yes sorry, thank you so much, it means a lot to me"  
She couldn't believe it, her life was changing, for the better and finally was happy.  
"You're welcome Miss Philips, I will see you Monday morning, 8:00am start. Goodbye"  
"Thank you again, see you Monday." With that, he hung up.  
"Finally, YESSS!" She jumped up and down. 

"Hi mum, I GOT THE JOB!"  
"That's great news sweetie, I'm so proud of you." Her mum sounded genuinely happy for her daughter.  
"I'm so happy, finally get to do something with my life, prove to everyone that I can do it." 

It was getting late, Amy had been awake since 7:30 this morning and needed some rest. She climbed into bed, still super hyped about the job.  
"If only my dad could see me now!"  
With that, she turned her light off and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, she did it! :)  
> Her life is beginning to look up or is it? 
> 
> Stay tuned :3


	3. Blast From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 2 months since the interview & Amy loves her new job.  
> For her, life was getting better but unfortunately, unexpected events start arising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to skip forward a little otherwise I'd be writing about her work all the time :') 
> 
> She comes across someone she's not meant too and doesn't even realise it.

The early morning hustle and bustle in the city is enough to wake anyone up. Cars zooming by making their way to work, people chatting away to each other walking down the street.  
Back in North Yankton, there wasn't a sole about in the mornings.  
People would start thinking about making a move at 11 o'clock onwards. Definitely different. 

It's been 2 months since Amy had her interview and got the job. She loves it! She couldn't have dreamed for a better start to her new life here.  
She gets on well with her boss, enjoys her work and she's even made a few friends. She made really good friends with a young guy who is around the same age as her. He's seems to be pleasant and nice, very smart and handsome too.  
"Morning all." His voice was soft and gentle, never spoke a bad word about anyone.  
"Morning James, you seem happy." She was happy to see him.  
"So would you be if you got lucky through gambling!" His lips turned up at the edges. "You gamble?" Amy seemed a little shocked.  
"Yeah not often though, only once a week. It's a internet site, 100% legal don't worry" he chucked.  
Amy had never gambled in her life, in fact she hasn't done a lot of things. She's never smoked, drank or taken any drugs, she knows only too well what they can do to you. She's lived quite a sheltered life, especially after everything that's happened to her over the years. Not many 19 year olds can honestly say that they are completely clean and have never tried anything of those things.  
One thing that gets her a little embarrassed is sex. She's never had sex, not even close to it. She's had boyfriends in the past but nothing serious enough to go to the next stage. Now she's in LS, she's hoping to find someone, someone she can trust and settle down with. But this is LS, the fake city as people name it. Going to be hard to find.  
"Come on, how much did you win then?" He sat down on his chair, still smiling. "$200,000"  
"YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" Practically shouting it out.  
"Sshh, yeah but please don't tell no one. Don't want everyone to know."  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" 

Throughout the day, she'd been thinking about the $200,000 that James won. She could do with that amount of money. Pay the bills, get the car on the road again and even treat herself to some shopping.  
"Maybe if...... No! Stupid idea Amy! What are you thinking?!" She's couldn't get it out of her mind. 

End of work quickly came around. Everyone rushed outside to the car park as quick as they possibly could, so they could beat the rush hour traffic before it gets too bad. Amy decided to walk to work today, seemed a nice morning. It stayed nice all day, the sun was shining bright over the city, beauiful blue skies. So nice.  
She left work at 6 o'clock in the evening. She walked out of the building and out into the fresh air.  
She walked along the path, down the main streets, heading for her home. It had been a long day and still her mind was on that money. "how on earth?" She mumbled to herself.  
She seemed to be in a world of her own, thinking what she could do with all that money. She felt a knock to her shoulder and side, almost sending her flying.  
"Excuse me, watch where you're fucking going will ya!"  
She's lifted her head up and looked behind. A man wearing scruffy clothes that was all ripped and stained. He seemed to be losing his hair and had some strange tattoos on his neck and arms. He looked creepy. "Better move on" she thought.  
"Sorry sir, I didn't see you." She replied back to the man but he'd already gone.  
She couldn't help feeling like she knew him, like she'd seen him before somewhere.  
"Strange." 

"Finally, home at last." She unlocked and opened the front door to her apartment. Throwing her keys on the table and her bag on the floor, first thing to do, wash her hands and make some food. She's was starved.  
She didn't have much selection to choose from. But eventually she found some pasta, cheese and some left over bacon from yesterday.  
She sat down and turned on the TV. Fame or Shame was on so she decided to watch that whilst eating her food.  
A buzzing noise came from her bag. She got up and checked, wondering what on earth it was. Her phone was ringing showing a number she didn't recognize. A bit reluctant to answer it, she stared at the phone, eventually answering it.  
"Hello?" Her voice was shaky.  
Nothing!  
"Hellooo?"  
All she could hear done the line was someone's heavy breathing. It's made her a little frightened.  
"Who is this?" She called. Still nothing!  
"Hello, helloooo?" The line went dead!  
Amy stood still, holding the phone in her hand. Who could that have been? Why would somebody do that to her?! It made no sense. 

~Trevor's POV~ 

"Amy Philips, business accountant of San Andreas Bank. Hmmm." He read the card he found on the floor after they bumped into each other earlier today. She must have dropped it from her jacket pocket or something.  
"San Andreas huh? Why oh why did you pick here of all places!"  
He couldn't help but feel relieved that she's doing alright for herself. She's not messed up and ended up lying in the streets somewhere, high on drugs and sleeping with every guy that comes around the corner. He was happy for her.  
On the card there was also a email address, a website and a phone number. He got his phone from out of this jean pocket and dialed the number, without even thinking.  
When she finally answered the phone, he froze. He didn't no what to do. Should he speak, shouldn't he not. She kept saying 'hello' and he just couldn't reply. Fear? Anger? Jealousy? He couldn't do it, he hung up on her.  
"AAAH FUCK FUCK! Stupid fucking fool!"  
The only real chance he would get to talk to his daughter again and he blew it.  
"God damn it!!"  
He threw his phone on the floor and retired to the couch to get some sleep. The couch wasn't the best thing to sleep on but it'd do for now. Staying with his friend Wade's cousin Floyd was the only option to find his 'best friend' whose awoken from the dead. "Michael Townley"  
Not only did he have that to think and worry about that, but now he had the fact that his daughter lives in the same city as him and couldn't even face her.  
"Fuck this." With that, he rolled over and drifted to sleep.


	4. Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy has a strange feeling about the man she bumped into yesterday. Was he who she thought he was?  
> She gets to find out once and for all when they encounter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Trevor finally makes an appearance. Yay! :3  
> I adore him hahaa xD
> 
> Trouble is never too far away from him though!
> 
> It gives a little insider to his background with Michael and Trevor's family issues. Hope you enjoy :)

~Amy's POV~

"I don't know who it was Mum, seriously! It couldn't be him, why would he come all the way to Los Santos, it's far from his liking!" Amy knew that he definitely wouldn't fit in with the lifestyle of LS, come on after all, he was one for strange clothes and habits.  
"You never know sweetheart. The way you described this man definitely sounds like your father to me." Her mum was quite concerned for her daughters safety, after all, she did have first hand experience with his tempers and mood swings. She knew him better than anyone.  
"Maybe you're right, I dunno. I'm so confused! Did he know I was here? Maybe he came looking for me."  
Weird feelings hit her hard. Was he looking for her?  
"Stay alert Amy, I know you're a grown woman but I still worry and care about you!" She meant every word.

For years after Trevor abandoned his daughter, Amy's Mum, Jackie, wanted what's best for her and made sure she was there for her when she needed someone. Jackie got herself clean from the drugs and the alcohol, vowing never to touch them again and she stuck to her word. Amy and Jackie became close, looking out for one another, supporting each other in their with their own independent lives that had. It wasn't an easy road but they got through it.  
"Thanks Mum, I got to go, work calls."  
"Speak to you soon, I love you"  
"I love you too sweetheart."  
With that, Amy put her phone on the side by her bed and made her way to the bathroom getting ready for another busy and stressful day at work.

~Trevor's POV~

Los Santos was a place to go when you wanted to leave your old life behind and start a whole new one, to get away from the pain, stress and anger. Everyone here held so many secrets and lies, everyone had a strange background. There wasn't many people that grew up with a 'normal' life.  
Trevor's upbringing was far from normal and it had a huge impact on how he brought up Amy, he didn't no any different. To him, that was the right way. Deep down he knew that she needed love, care and attention, which he never had and would try to give her them things as much as possible, but it all got too much for him. He never really wanted to leave her they way he did but things were out of control. His life was a mess.  
Drinking, drugs, rage, killing sprees, all of this made his life completely fucked up but he strangely like it. It gave him a rush, a feeling of existence.  
Back in the good old days, before Amy was born, he used to think that life was all fun and games. You could just get back up when you were struck down and carry on like nothing ever happened. All that went through his mind when crazy shit was going down was excitement, happiness and a shit load of money he was about to receive.  
Though really deep down inside of him, he knew what he was doing was messed up, but all of the mad things he was doing covered up the fact that he was lonely, hurting from being rejected by his own parents, not belonging anywhere. He had major trust issues. Anyone that got close to him, he pushed away. Apart from a couple of guys he used to run with.  
Michael Townley, the one time jock that was tough but charming especially to women. Michael was considered to be Trevor's best friend. He was the only person he really trusted with everything, including his life. Without him, Trevor felt empty and lonely, it was like he needed him to survive.  
The other guy was Bradley 'Brad' Snider, he quiet one of the trio, but put his life on the line for his friends.  
The trio were masters in theft, mugging, robbing, killing, well crime in general really. They felt invisible. Until one unfortunate day! 

"WADE, WADE YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
"Right here Trevor, w-what's the matter?"  
"Keep an eye on my things while I'm gone. If ANYTHING goes missing or ANYTHING happens, i'll cut your fucking arms off, you hear me? Huh?"  
"Yes yes Trevor, I gots it! You can rely on me... And Floyd"  
"Good... See you in a while. Let's go find me a good for nothing snake." 

~Amy's POV~ 

Work had been slow but stressful, literally nothing was going right for her. The boss was shouting at her, her co workers have been giving her shit today, for some reason. All of this topped with forever lasting trying to forget about the man she saw. It made her sick with worry.  
"What if he finds me and wants to kill me!" She thought to herself.  
"No, this was not the thing to think about whilst here at work", but she couldn't shake the feeling. 

It was 6 o'clock, home time. She was relieved, glad to out of there. Today just wasn't her day.  
"Ugh.. I need to go home and get some rest. Yeah, that's I want"  
She walked to the car park just opposite the bank. She rummaged through her bag to find her keys when she hear a noise. She stood still, listening careful to sounds, trying to figure out where they were coming from. She found her keys and unlocked the door. She hear footstep behind her, so have quickly opened the door.  
"Well, this is a surprise!" Amy slowly turned her head around. It was him!  
"Ooh god NO!" She thought to herself.  
"Who, who the hell are you?" She tried to act calm and not scream out.  
"You don't remember huh cupcake?" His tone of voice changed, it sounded more soft.  
"N-no I'm sorry I don't" she let out a fake chuckle.  
"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. My name is Trevor, Trevor Philips and I'm, well ... I'm your dad"  
She froze, she didn't know what to do.  
"My dad? But... How, why. What are you doing here?"  
"Business, usual stuff ya know! You're looking well"  
"Thanks, I.. Guess" she felt uncomfortable and definitely nervous.  
"Why did you leave me? I needed you!" She wanted answers.  
He looked at her, shocked she suddenly came out with that.  
"I don't know, look, beautiful, I was messed up, confused. Your mum was a pain and fucked me over, I needed to get out, escape. I couldn't face you, I couldn't tell you I was going away, I just couldn't explain it to you. You were only a child, you wouldn't have understood. I'm sorry"  
She saw pain in his eyes and he probably could see she did too. She felt weak.  
"You still could have said something, anything. It's better than just leaving!" Anger took over and began to feel more confident about asking questions.  
"I'm sorry cupcake, I really am! I was in a bad place okay. My 'best friend' fucked me over BIG time and my other best friend got shot and is now in prison. WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO!?"  
"COME HOME TO ME! I loved you!" She started to cry softly. She turned her head away from him, it was all to much for her.  
"I know I should of but that would have made things worse. Your mum would have wound me up and god knows what could have happened"  
"Look, why don't we talk about this over some coffee or something, I know you want answers and well, I want to get to know my daughter again. It's been too long"  
Amy took some time to think about his offer. She was in two minds, should she or not?!  
"Ok but only because I want answers!"  
"Thanks... Best not tell your mum though aye?!"  
"No , I won't!"  
They said goodbye and went their separate ways.


	5. Hanging With The 'Wrong' Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few weeks of thinking it over, Amy finally meets up with Trevor and finds out some interesting information about his past and her childhood.
> 
> She also meets Michael for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've made sure that Michael is in this chapter. I can't delay him any longer, he's too cute! :3
> 
> Not sure if Amy's gunna like this meeting up with killers business haha xD
> 
> This chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones, enjoy! :)

Darkness surrounded LS, making it look rather gloomy and dull. Nobody wanted to be awake at this time of the morning, seriously, 6 o'clock, no way! All that could be seen outside through the windows was the bright street lights. Everything else was in darkness.  
Amy decided that she would meet up with her dad, only after a few weeks of thinking it through. It took her so long to decided but who could blame her. After all, he was the man she hated for leaving her all those years ago. She just didn't know if she could bring herself to face him again, it was bad evough meeting him once. She kept thinking it over and over and over until she made up her mind.  
"Ugh, one more time, face to face. I only want answers to my questions and then I'm gone" she sighed before brushing the last bit of her hair.  
"Right, sod it. Let's do it!"

It wasn't the greatest of mornings today. It was dark, cold and windy. Though you came to expect that living by the beach. Luckily, it wasn't raining out there! Which would have definitely made it even more gloomy.  
She headed out of the door and made her way to her garage, just around the corner of the apartment. The harshness of the street lights made her eyes hurt. She couldn't look up, they were to bright for her. She kept looking forward, avoiding looking up at the them.  
She made sure she was rapped up well with her jumper, a thick fluffy black coat with a hood, a scarf and a pair of gloves. With all the necessary clothing on, she was still fairly cold. The wind was bitter against her face and her cheeks and nose began to turn red.  
Unlocking the garage and stepping into her car, she began to feel nervous. Maybe she wasn't ready for this, maybe now wasn't the time. Surely it could wait. Yes? No? She was confused.  
She inhaled the cold air and released it again slowly. Gentle but deep breaths helped her calm herself down a little. She was all ready dressed up and in the car now, she couldn't turn back.  
The clock just turned 7 o'clock. She agreed to meet him at 7:15 at the diners, just outside of town.  
"15 minutes remaining and I've not even moved yet. Ugh...." 

The drive there wasn't long. It only took 5 minutes as there was hardly any traffic on the roads. Too early! She pulled into the car park just in front of the run down diner. Not really a place she would like to eat or drink in but her stomach thought otherwise. Definitely wouldn't come here by choice though.  
She got out of the car and made her way to the enterance. From the outside, it was a mess. The tiles on the roof were falling down and breaking apart. It needed a good clean and a lick of paint too. Made her wonder what the inside was like!  
She pushed open the glass doors and headed for the counter to get a drink. She was 8 minutes early, so she decided to wait at the bar area so it was easier for him to see her. It was better inside than expected. The owners must have made a effort in making it look more attractive in here. Shame about the outside, maybe they haven't got round to doing it yet.  
The smell of coffee and bacon in the morning was heaven to her. With not having enough time to have food this morning, Amy chose to have a bacon sandwich.  
Her food and drink came out rather quickly, which she was delighted about. She was starved.  
Whilst eating her fairly big and extremely nice bacon sandwich and looking through a gossip magazine that was left on the counter, Trevor walked through the glass doors into the diner. Amy didn't notice him walking in.  
He approached the counter of the bar and ordered himself a drink. Alcohol of course.  
Amy heard the familiar voice and turned her head round to the left. There he was!  
"Shit!" She thought.  
She threw down the remainder of her sandwich and quickly clean herself up a bit. She needed to impress him and look half decent at least! 

~Trevor's POV~

By 7 o'clock Trevor was rushing down the streets in his red Canis Bodhi with heavy Rock music blasting. It was that loud, the whole street could hear it. Trevor didn't care though. Why should he, this was just an normal day to him, he always did this. The amount of comments and stares he got from citizens passing by or rather, him speeding passed them was undoubtedly a lot. His car wasn't in the best of shape. The paint and body work was chipped and rusting all over, not to mention the amount of blood that covered it too. God knows how many people suffered the consequences of Trevor Philips and his car over the years. The inside of the Bodhi wasn't much better. Trevor clearly didn't look after his car, come to think of it, he didn't look after his trailer in Sandy Shores either. Even though the car was a mess, it did have something to make it look a little less of a heap of junk, Mr Raspberry Jam. The brown teddy bear that he took from Floyd and Debra's apartment with only one eye, as the other was ripped out, a red bowtie and pink underwear.

He finally arrived at the diner with a couple of minutes to spare. He got out of the car and headed towards the doors.  
"This is it T, don't make a fucking mess of this. AAGGHH, FUCK!' This is the moment he'd been waiting for.  
He pushed the glass doors open quite roughly and made his way through to the bar. There she was, sitting there looking beautiful as ever. Her hair wasn't up in a pony tail like it was the first time they met, it was down and flowing nicely. She wore a nice pair of black jeans and a cute grey top complemented by a little denim jacket. She looked just like her mum and that made him feel a little uncomfortable. 

He ordered his drink at the bar and looked at her again. She was only a couple of yards after from him, looking down at her sandwich she had a got. He hesitated and his mind went blank. He quickly downed the drink that was placed in front of him, maybe this would give him the encouragement that he needed. He just stood looking at his glass for a while before making his way next to where she was sitting.  
"Fancy meeting you here." he chuckled, trying to have a little joke with her, but she didn't seem interested. She looked down at the bar, looking quite annoyed.  
"Hey, cupcake? You there? Earth to Amyyyyyy" He tried again, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Sorry, what? She looked up at him.  
"Ooh hi, I was, ermm.. thinking about something." She replied with a small smile.  
"Thinking about what, not running I hope." She didn't know if he was joking or being serious. Probably a bit of both if the truth be known.

~Amy's POV~

They had only just met up with each other and already she was feeling nervous. She really didn't want to be there, she had a headache and felt sick, probably from the bacon sandwich. Ugh!  
"No, I was just thinking about work. It complicated, you wouldn't understand." She answered softly, looking down at her feet.  
"Try me, I'm all ears. I've had my fair share of problems in the 'work place' never can trust anyone. They either stab you in the back or take your stuff ooh or make you look like a COMPLETE IDIOT because the person you thought was dead, as you attended his god damn funeral, turns out to be ALIVE! AAAH, the fat snake!" Trevor got up from his seat halfway through that rant, waving his arms about, looking like he was about to murder someone, probably the guy he's talking about. Amy was taken back by this outburst. She didn't know what to say, she was speechless!  
"What are you talking about?' She asked, quite concerned.  
"Oooh nothing, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. He gets to me you know?!"  
"Who does?' She was definitely confused now.  
"Michael fucking Townley, or now known as Michael De Santa. Fat snake."  
"Oooh"

They spent over two hours in the diner talking about the past for both of them. Trevor told Amy all about the days in North Yankton, the fact that he was a professional robber and he trusted Michael and Brad but things went wrong for them as both Michael and Brad were shot and he had to leave them both behind. Amy told him about her past and how she was growing up without him. How hard it was for her to see her own dad leave her. Maybe now he knew how she felt.  
"So even though Michael did the things he did, you still met up with him again. Why?' She was quite interested in this, maybe he had it just as bad as she did.  
"Because I wanted answers, just like you did with me." He looked into her calm blue eyes. It warmed his heart, she really was turning into a beautiful young woman.

Though this man sitting opposite was a horrible, lying poor excuse of a father to her, she knew deep down that he had it tough too. Listening to him explaining about his past with his mum and dad, alcohol issues and all the crap with Michael, made her feel quite sorry for him. Maybe thats why he treated her the way he did. She looked at him, taking in his body language, seeing if she could figure him out even just a little bit.  
Trevor had told Amy that he arranged to meet up with Michael later on that day and wanted her to come with him so she could meet him and see what she thinks of him herself. She was taken back by this but she agreed to it, making Trevor smile.  
"Ok, so I've arranged to meet Michael in a nice quiet spot up in Rockford Hills. I just want you there to see for yourself, DON'T get caught up on him though, he has this way with women. Makes me sick, ugh...!" He literally gagged at the last bit.  
"Sure okay." 

The evenings were pure bliss in LS. The sun setting down over the tops of the hills in the faded blue sky was a beautiful sight to see. Amy got to witness the sight again and she loved it.  
The two of them travelled in Trevor's car to meet up with Michael. Amy left hers at the diner as it wasn't far from her apartment, so she could pick it up later or the next day.  
Trevor had pulled over and stopped at a 24/7 store to get god knows what from there, Amy didn't want to know really. She was quite intent to look out of the window and up to the sky, thinking about all things that she was told today. Trying to put it all in to perspective, it didn't work, just made her head hurt from confusion.  
She was quickly pulled out from her day dreaming/thinking mode as she heard the car door slam.  
"O-kkk cupcake, I've got you some sugar, not actual sugar, but ya know... chocolate and stuff." Handing her the bag full of sugary things.  
"Thanks." she smiled at him sweetly. She was hungry for sugar!

The drive to Rockford Hills was quiet as they were both eating and drinking the sugary good stuff. It didn't take them long to reach the nice spot Trevor was on about. They exited the car and sat on the benches, waiting for Michael to show up.  
"Ugh.. late again, the fat fuck!" She could only just about make out what he said as he had a mouth full of chocolate. She giggled at him. What a sight!  
"What have told you T, stop calling me fat!"  
Amy turned around to see who the voice belonged too.  
"Bout time Mikey boy, getting a little worried here ya know."  
"Eh, bite me!"  
There he was, Michael De Santa. Amy couldn't help but stare at him, he was handsome, especially for a man who is meant to be 'dead' and clearly a middle aged man. He wore a grey suit that fitted him perfectly and his hair was combed back neatly.  
'This guy clearly looks after himself' Amy thought.  
She looked straight into his eyes. They made eye contact for what felt a life time, she thought his blue eyes were beautiful.  
"Wow" She whispered.

"So gunna introduce me to the lovely lady T, or you gunna sit there stuffing your face?" Michael chuckled to himself.  
"Ooh, hold on there pork chop.. don't do all the sweet talk with her. Not. Gunna. Work!" Amy's face flushed at the comment made.  
"Haha, T, jesus fucking christ." He turned to Amy. "Hey, I'm Michael, you must be Amy?" He smiled at her. God that smile!  
"Aah, yes, I am, nice to meet you Michael." Nerves kicked in again.  
"Nice to meet you too beautiful." His voice was like silk to her ears, it was gorgeous. 

The three of them talked and shared memories together. Amy listened to them argue several times, which made her feel awkward.  
"So Amy, please tell me you don't take after your dad?" Michael looked her dead in the eyes.  
"Hmm.. No I don't, I'm not one for violence and blood or anything to do with death really."  
"Great.. we seriously don't need another Trevor around." Michael laughed. Trevor on the other hand didn't.  
"Shut up Mikey! You're no angel are you!" Trevor grunted.  
"I know I know! I was joking T." He frowned.  
"Would you help your dad if he was in danger though, ya know, fight with people?" Amy looked up from the floor, quite shocked at the question.  
"Well.. I.. I dunno, maybe." She didn't know how to answer it. "I've never had to fight and I've never used a weapon before."  
Michael looked surprised by her answer. Being Trevor's daughter, he thought she might have had some kind of involvement in violence before.  
"Wanna try out some weapons?" Michael glanced over at Trevor, who didn't really seem to be listening.  
"Are you serious? I.... hmm.. kind of." Deep down she's always wanted to learn self defence. Now was her chance.  
"How about we go to the shooting range sometime. I'll show you how to use a gun and the weapons?" Michael asked her sweetly.  
"Yeah sure, that'll be good." She smiled back.  
Michael reached into his pocket and took out his phone. He gave Amy his number and she gave him hers. He told her he'll be in contact to arrange a day and time for the shooting range. She couldn't help but smile. Michael De Santa, the guy that her dad said was a killer, a liar, a cheat and certainly not someone you could trust, but she felt 'safe' with him and she'd only just met him. What the hell? 

"I'll be in touch beautiful" Michael walked away with a smile on his face.  
She smiled at him and walked towards Trevor's car, where he was sitting waiting for her with a disgusted look on his face. Amy entered the car and they drove off to her apartment. She told Trevor where she lived and asked to drop her off there.  
Trevor pulled up to the building and she got out.  
"Thank you, I've actually enjoyed tonight." She smiled.  
"No worries beautiful, you wanna meet up again soon?"  
"I'd like that" She waved goodbye and retired to her apartment. Home sweet home.  
Turning on the TV, she flicked through the channels. She didn't care what she watched, she was too tired at this point. A classic film had just started so she decided to watch it.  
10 minutes into the film and she'd already fallen asleep. Clearly was a busy day and her days are only going to get busier.


	6. Unlikely Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy meets up with Michael again after their first encounter with Trevor. They seem to hit it off really well, maybe even develop strong feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on both Amy and Michael and their growing 'relationship'. 
> 
> Warning, this chapter contains some sexy scenes! Sex, sex and more sex!  
> Enjoy! ;D

Sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks was such a soothing sound to be waking up too. It made everything seem calm and relaxed which is what Amy needed after the last few weeks.  
She woke up dead on 6 o'clock with having hardly any sleep at all. For the last few weeks she's been having trouble sleeping as her mind would stay permanently active, thinking about so many different things, it was getting out of control.  
Her dad, her job, Michael, all of it circling round and round, it was driving her crazy.

It had been a week since she met up with her dad and met Michael De Santa for the first time. What an experience that was!  
Both men were known as killers, sociopaths and god knows what else, yet a part of her felt safe with them. She felt like nobody could harm her if they were there with her, nobody would even dare to try anything with them. If they did, god help them! Amy knew deep down, it would be difficult to build a relationship with both of them but she wanted too, she needed too.

By the time Amy decided she was going to get out of bed, it was 9:00am. Not that it bothered her. It was a Saturday so it meant no work, so why not have a lie in.  
She made her way to the bathroom to do the daily routine. After she was done, she made her way to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.  
It was peaceful and quiet outside on the beach today, from what she could hear so she decided to have her breakfast outside.

Grabbing a blanket from the cupboard and her sunglasses from the drawer, she exited her back door and found a nice spot on the beach. She lay the blanket on the ground lightly and placed herself down, crossing her legs and picking up her bowl and began to eat.  
"Now this is what I've been wanting for a loooonngg time." She smiled and carried on eating.  
Though she was interrupted by her phone buzzing. It was a message from Michael. This made her smile.  
"Hey Amy, how've you been? Just wondered if you wanted to meet up today. Maybe I could take you to the range? M"  
She quickly replied back to him.  
"Hey Michael, yeah I'd love too. Can't wait :)" she sent the text and placed her phone down next to her. 

~2 hours later~

Grabbing her hair brush and racing towards the mirror, Amy only had a few minutes to spare before Michael was expected to arrive to pick her up. She brushed through her brown locks and applied a little amount of makeup and wore a white tank top, a pair of denim shorts with her white converse. She hear a knock at the door, "Michael." She quickly checked herself over one last time and answered the door to him.  
"Hey beautiful, you ready?" He smiled at her.  
"Hi, yep, I'm ready."  
"Great, let's go."  
She followed Michael down the steps of her apartment and walked towards his car.  
"I never told you this before but I like your car, it looks quite classy."  
"Well, it's just like me then ha." He chuckled. She just smiled sweetly at him.

They made their way through the traffic and finally got to the shooting range in the middle of town.  
"Michael, I'm kinda nervous about this. What if I injure someone?!"  
"You won't sweetheart. I won't let it happen. Don't worry you'll be fine." She felt more comfortable knowing Michael would be there to help if something went wrong. 

"Welcome to Ammu Nation." The man behind the counter spoke.  
"Shooting range please."  
"Sure thing, it's on your left. Have fun."  
The man waved at both of them.  
"Come on then." Michael led Amy towards the seperate booths in the range.  
"Now, do what I say and focus on the targets in front of you and you'll do fine." Michael explained to her.  
This was it, the first time she was going to touch, hold, use for that matter, a proper working gun! 

"Ok, now aim for the target straight ahead" Michael was stood behind her, holding her hands that were now wrapped around a gun. He rested his head on her shoulder. She felt his hot breath on her exposed neck making her shiver slightly.  
"You see it? Shoot!"  
She pulled the trigger. It made her jump out of her skin hearing how loud it was. She managed to hit the target.  
"Well done. See it's easy." He smiled at her and picked up a AK-47.  
"Watch this!"  
She focused on him and his movements with the gun. He looked so handsome, even with a deadly weapon in his hands. Dressed in a blue faded t-shirt with jeans that fit him perfectly, along with white pumps. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was attracted to an older man and she didn't know why.  
He started firing at the targets which snapped her out of her thoughts instantly.  
He hit every single one. What a surprise!

They spent a couple of hours in the shooting range, trying out different weapons. Amy started to feel more confident with them and was hitting targets perfectly.  
"I'm impressed. You had it in you the whole time and you didn't even know."  
"I guess it come with being the daughter of Trevor Philips." She responded.  
"Yeah it does." He chuckled.  
They left the range and was outside of Amy's apartment.  
"So I was wondering if you would like to maybe have dinner with me tonight." He turned to face her, looking into her blue eyes.  
"I.. Aren't you a married man Michael?"  
"Yeah I am, but honestly kid, if you knew how messed up my life is, you wouldn't be asking that question. Trust me, my wife and I are not really speaking/seeing each other, or should I say living together anymore. It's complicated!" She could see the hurt in his eyes. He clearly has had a rough time.  
"I understand if you say no, you have only just met me and I am a pretty messed up guy." He looked at her sweetly.  
"No, I would. I would like to have dinner with you, I just thought it would be awkward with your wife, that was before I knew." She looks at her feet, a little embarrassed.  
"Great. Shall we say 7:30? I'll pick you up"  
"7:30 sounds great." She replied.  
"Sweet, I'll see you at 7:30 then." He smiled at her.  
"You will."  
With that they said their goodbyes and Michael left.

~Later that day~ 

"What am I doing? This could go seriously wrong. What if this is a way of leading me into something bad, to try and get back at my dad?!"  
"Woah, Amy, slow down! I'm sure it's not like that. They way you described how he is with you, I'd say he actually likes you girl."  
"I guess you're right. I'm just confused and stressed. Thanks for listening to me ramble on."  
She rang her best friend, Kayleigh, that she's known from when she was a child back in the North Yankton days. Amy could go to her for anything and she would listen and give her advice. She was such a good friend to her, so good Amy offered for Kayleigh to come live with her here in Los Santos, but she had other commitments.  
"Listen to me Amy, you'll be ok and if he does try to hurt you in any way, ring me and I'll be down faster than the speed of light!" She was deadly serious.  
"I know, thank you, I have to get ready, talk to you soon"  
"Yeah talk soon, bye."  
With that, Amy put down her phone and began to get ready for her 'date'. 

*knock knock*  
"Ooh shit! He's here." Amy quickly put her shoes on and walked to the mirror. She wore a lovely red and black dress that came to knees and black heels with her hair down, neatly curled at the ends.  
"Ok, breath."  
She opened the door and was greeted to a warm smile and a bunch of flowers.  
"Hello beautiful, hope you don't mind me buying you some flowers." Michael put on the charm for her.  
"Ooh thank you, they're lovely. I'll put them in the sink to keep wet." 

Michael booked a table at a expensive restaurant in Rockford, not far from Amy's work place. They made their way into restaurant and sat down at the table.  
"What a beautiful place." She beamed.  
"Almost as beautiful as you're looking tonight." He smirked at her, which made her blush.  
"Thank you." She whispered.  
Michael looked extra handsome tonight she thought, wearing an all black suit and smart shoes on his feet. She felt a unusual sensation run through her whole body. The bottom of her stomach felt on fire and she began to get butterflies. She really was falling for this man. 

"How about we go back to my place and have a few drinks. We could talk more there." He offered.  
"I'd like that." She replied. 

They got to Michael's house in less than 5 minutes, not even going that quickly either. He pulled up to his garage and killed the engine.  
"Your house is amazing, I'd kill for one like it."  
"I wouldn't say that too loud and you also said that to wrong person" he chuckled at her. He though she was such a cute character.  
Michael led her through the front door of his house and made his way to the kitchen to pour the drinks.  
"What you having?" He asked her whilst pulling out two glasses from the cupboard.  
"Do you have any wine?"  
"Sure do." He grabbed a bottle from the rack and opened it up.  
"Shall we." He said motioning towards the living room. She nodded. 

"So Amanda really left you because she didn't like the way you were with her yet she was the one cheating on you?"  
"Yeah, I know it's messed up. But I did some things that are unforgivable to her and it just got out of hand between us. There wasn't anything left in our relationship, it died a while ago." He looked upset with talking about it. It was definitely a sore subject for him. Maybe a change of subject!  
"I really enjoyed the meal, it was delicious." Amy tried to change the subject and lighten up the mood.  
"I'm glad you did kiddo, so did I." He weakly smiled at her.  
Michael turned on the TV and they decided to watch a film. Clearly had to be a film that he picked. It was a classic vinewood film, not that she minded. She just wanted him to be relaxed and happier.  
"You into classic movies Miss Philips?" Miss Philips?  
"I don't mind them, I'm a pretty open person when it comes to films."  
"Good, I don't want to bore you beautiful." She noticed he was slightly slurring his words. She thought it was cute. She didn't feel too far off being drunk either. Her head started to feel woozy. Being drunk was her weakness. She always acted differently when she had a drink, more confident.  
The film had finished and they both sat there looking at the screen.  
"So what you wanna do n-now sugar?" Pouring himself another drink.  
"Maybe we could just talk for a while." Sipping her drink.  
"Alrighty then." 

"I don't think I've said this to you but you are extremely beautiful. How are you Trevor's daughter?"  
She giggled at his question. She was so different from her father it was unreal.  
"Well, I don't know, but I am 100% his daughter."  
"Well he finally did something useful in his life." Michael gazed into her pale blue eyes and occasionally looked down at her lips. Amy noticed.  
"I don't think I've ever said this to you, but I find you attractive and handsome." She giggled once again, this time at her own comment. He placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly moved them down her arms.  
"I'm so glad you do."  
With that, Michael leaned in to kiss her lips. Their lips connected for the first time. Her heartbeat started to race, her whole body became hot and sweaty. He kissed her slowly and tenderly but she craved more. He lips were thin but smooth. Her hands were placed on the side of his face forcing him to deepen the kiss. Michael pulled away from her and looking her deep in the eyes.  
"You sure you wanna do this?"  
"Yes" she breathed before kissing him again. The kiss was deeper and more passionate than before. He grabbed her waist and moved her onto his lap. His hands ran down the back of her body which made her moan into his mouth. He started to unzip her dress and slid his hand on her back making her arch. They broke the kiss while Michael pulled her dress down slowly until it reached her waist. Her now exposed breasts were right in front of him. He placed hands on them and gently caressed them. It made her moan slightly. She enjoyed the feel of his hands on her body. He moved his hands on to her waist and started to lick and suck her nipple on her left breast, making her gasp. She'd never felt so much pleasure in her life, this was her first real experience. Michael continued to suck on her whilst his hand was on her other breast gently squeezing. Her hips were moving on their own, grinding against his hardening length, making him moan against her.  
"Oh baby."  
Michael moved from her breasts to her mouth again. Kissing hard, exploring each other with their tongues. This made her want him even more. Her body ached for him.  
"Oh Michael."  
He lifted her up from his lap and removed her dress completely, throwing it on the floor. He picked her up and got up from the couch.  
"Come on, I wanna have some fun on my bed." Kissing her after every word. She smirked at him and nodded her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanky panky part 1! ;) hahaa 
> 
> Again I apologise for my terrible writing skills :')


	7. Unlikely Match Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the lack of writing & updating this story, I've been mega busy with work & crap! :( 
> 
> Finally have time to start writing again, so I'll be updating it frequently :) 
> 
> This chapter is a continuation from the the last chapter.  
> Warning! Contains more sexual activities! ;) Enjoy!

Michael kicked open his bedroom door, still carrying Amy in his arms, kissing her, touching her bare body. She couldn't wait to be in bed, share an intimate moment with him and by the look of things, he couldn't either!  
Michael lay her down gently on his king sized bed. The sheets were silk and were soft on her skin. He slowly climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her full lips.  
"You're so beautiful!" He said, breaking the kiss.  
He couldn't help but stare at her naked body. She was everything he dreamed of. Perfect!  
"Why thank you Mr De Santa." She said playfully, looking up at him into his bright blue eyes.  
Their lips colided again, this time with more force and passion. She took this opportunity to take off his shirt. She threw it on the floor next to the bed.  
He pulled away from her and slowly undone his belt. She tried to help him get undressed faster but he pushed her hands away.  
"Aaah.. No touching! Be a good little girl and wait"  
Amy couldn't help herself. He was teasing her badly and she wanted him right now. "But Michael...." She moaned, which turned him on even more. He could see she was getting more and more turned on by the minute too.  
He finally removed his trousers and began to move down to her neck, placing a trail of hot wet kisses all over, making her whimper. He continued to move down her body, passed her collarbone, down her chest, soon to reach her breasts. He slowly licked her right breast whilst caressing the other one, this made Amy gasp and moan slightly. She loved the sensation, it caused sparks to fly down below. She wanted him so badly!  
"Ooh Michael"  
His lips made his way down to her stomach, trailing the kisses over her belly button and on to her hip line. He was so close to her intermate area and the thought of this made her head spin. She felt hot, sweaty, she longed for his touch on her sensitive area.  
"Let's see what we have here" he said whilst opening her legs wide.  
'Ooh yes, finally' she thought.  
Michael kissed the inside of her thighs, making her arch her back once more, with on hand on the back of his head and the other gripping the bed sheets.  
She couldn't take much more of the teasing his was giving her, she felt like she was gunna burst.  
With that, she felt hot breath on her area. He was so close! She wanted it, needed it and her body craved for him. She felt his lips connect with her sensitive area, making her cry out with pleasure.  
"Ooh.. My.. God, Michael"  
He slowly circled his tongue round her clit, every now and again he'd stick his tongue in her entrance causing her to moan louder. She grabbed his hair, pulling slightly making Michael up the pace. She began to feel hotter than she ever felt before, she felt a strange sensation building up in her stomach. She was close! Michael continued to explore her beautiful area, his tongue firmly circling her clit still. He slid a finger in her entrance increasing the sensation. She was on the edge, gripping the sheets as tight as she could. Michael entered another finger, picking up the pace.  
"Michael, I'm gunna c...." She couldn't finish the sentence as she climaxed around his fingers. He felt her tighten around them, soaking wet.  
"Jesus Amy" He groaned.  
This turned him on knowing he just made her orgasm.  
"Mikey.. Wowww.. I want you!"  
He got off from on top of her and stood up. She got down on her knees in front of him and began to slowly and gently lick the tip of his penis.  
"Mmm.. Baby girl" he looked down at her. She looked him in the eyes and took the whole of his length in her mouth. He gasped, grabbing a fist full of hair. The sensation hit him like a truck, he never expected her to do this to him. Amy began to suck on him at a steady pace. Michael threw his head back, moaning occasionally. She cupped his balls in her hand and caressed them, gently squeezing them from time to time.  
"Ooh baby, fuckk!" His words made her vagina tingle and wet. She flicked her tongue round and round his penis still sucking him at the same time. He couldn't take much more.  
"I could have you do his all day, but I wanna feel your tight little pussy baby girl!" he so bluntly told her.  
"Lie down on the bed and spread them for your big daddy!" 'Big daddy? Wait, what?' It confused her but she found it weirdly sexy. He was old enough to be her dad that's for sure. In fact, Michael was older than her dad! She was 'his' little girl for tonight and it didn't really bother her. 'Some fantasy his been wanting to act out?' She thought. She didn't care, she just wanted to feel him, her body ached for him. She decided to play along with his little 'game.'  
She lay down, opening her legs wide for him. He gazed at her vagina, licking his lips whilst slowly rubbing his hard length.  
"I want you Big Daddy!" She cried.  
She moved her hand down to her folds and started to run her fingers along them. Then gently rubbing her clit, making her moan out. She placed one finger inside herself gathering her juices and returning back to her clit. She looked up at Michael to see his reaction to this whole teasing event. He sat in awe of her. It sent sparks through his body, into his length making it twitch with want and it spurred him on.  
He climbed on top of her again, kissing her soft lips, rubbing his penis against her wet flaps. She moaned in his mouth, wrapping her hands around his neck.  
"Fuck me Daddy" she breathed.  
He couldn't wait any longer. He slowly entered her, throwing his head back in pleasure, feeling her tight vagina. It'd been so long since he felt this and he loved it!  
"Ooh baby, you're so tight" keeping a slow rhythm.  
Amy had never felt someone so big before. She hadn't really been with anyone, she had a couple of 'serious' relationships, but they never worked out, so she did have some experience with sex.  
Michael was a good 8 inches, so he definitely wasn't lacking in size thats for sure. She felt an uncomfortable sensation at first but she slowly got used to him.  
He started to pick up the pace, panting and moaning. He couldn't hold it in, she felt so good to him. Amy held and squeezed his forearms, she now felt complete pleasure, like nothing she'd ever felt before in her life. He definitely knew what he was doing!  
"Ummm.. Harder Michael, pleaseeee" She breathed. She could barely talk, the pleasure was overwhelming.  
"Oh baby, you'll be the death of me you know" He chuckled.  
Michael once again picked up the pace and entered her harder each time. She didn't want him to stop, he felt incredible. For a middle aged man with a hell of lot of troubles, a drinking and killing problem, enough to put anyone off of him, he certainly had a charm with women and knew how to treat them right in the bedroom.  
She felt it! That feeling again! She was getting close and she could tell he was too. His strokes became erratic but still going hard.  
Her vision became blurry, her body weakening. The friction between them making her hot.  
"I'm so close Mikey... Ugh." She cried out. It felt like her whole body was about to explode.  
"Come on baby girl. Come for Big Daddy!" He pounded inside her, fast as he could.  
His words sent her over the edge, her body couldn't take anymore. She felt a sudden rush in her stomach and her body tightened.  
"Oooh Amy... Yes thats it baby, COME FOR ME!" He shouted, feeling really close himself.  
She wrapped her legs around him, filling the slight gap that was between them, her back arched. Michael kept up the pace, plunging into her. She was slowly coming down for her incredible orgasm, still enjoying the feeling of Michael inside her. She knew was gunna come any second, so she decided to spur him on like he did to her.  
"Hmm.... Come on Big Daddy, come for your little girl.. Ooh fuck!" Within seconds of her saying it, he cried out with pleasure, hitting him hard. He came deep inside her, finding it hard catching his breath. He slowly pulled out and collapsed on top of her, exhausted.  
"I'm definitely too old for this." He chuckled, placing his head into her neck. Her arms wrapped around his body. She loved the feeling of being someones grasp.  
He rolled off of her and lay next her, smiling to himself.  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked him.  
"You! I've never met anyone as beautiful, classy and amazing as you. Jesus Amy, I know I've only just met you but you make me so happy, finally feel like I belong again and that someone may actual like me, for me!" He made it quite clear that he thought the world of her and even though he felt like it was probably wrong what they did, if Trevor found out, jeez, he still felt happy and he hoped she felt the same. Much to Michael's delight, she did.  
"Best not tell your dad about this aye?" Looking into her eyes.  
"Haha, no, best not." They shared a tender kiss and cuddle up to one another and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise again for my terrible writing. I can't write sex scenes for shit haha!  
> Seriously though, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Stay groovy! :3


End file.
